


Two Assholes Academia

by prettypheromoans



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, High School AU, Hung!Lance, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Spanking, Tutoring, bottom!Keith, brat!keith, brattamer!lance, bratty!keith, broganes, fuckboy!lance, hatefucking, he just gets good grades, jock!lance, nerd!keith, top!lance, well keith isn't exactly a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:53:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypheromoans/pseuds/prettypheromoans
Summary: Keith picks up tutoring to earn some extra cash and gets paired up with the most difficult pupil possible.





	Two Assholes Academia

**Author's Note:**

> A klance high school au in which Keith is a student tutor and Lance is his reluctant jock pupil. They hatefuck, Keith bottoms, yadda yadda. They don’t use condoms, mostly because this is porn and also because I figure that if they live far enough into the future that there’s no homophobia then they’ve probably figured out how to vaccinate all kinds of STI’s, too.  
> No association to BNHA, though that is what inspired the title

Keith Shirogane stands in the middle of his room, turning around in a circle to see if there’s any mess he’s missed. It’s not often he and Shiro have company, and he wants the space to be clean, if modest.

Shiro isn’t actually home, but company will be there soon. Well. ‘Company’ might be too generous of a word. Lance McClain isn’t _company,_ he’s… a nuisance in the shape of a boy.

 _A nuisance that will earn you money,_ Keith reminds himself. Keith’s school district will pay him to tutor students with a low enough GPA, on the condition that the school pairs up the tutor and tutee.

Which is how he ended up with Lance McClain as a pupil. Lance McClain, one of the school’s most popular juniors, notorious fuckboy, and archetypical dumb jock. Keith isn’t actually sure what sport he plays, or if he plays one at all, but he certainly looks it. They’ve never really met or spoken, though they have had a few classes together. But Keith does know who he is, due to not living under _quite_ so heavy a rock as everyone seems to think he does. He thinks Lance might even have some vague awareness of who he is, too, since one time in freshman year Lance tried to hit on him and he nearly decked him in the face.

The doorbell rings, and Keith opens it to find Lance his frayed blue letterman, which Keith can admit looks great on him, but has never understood because it doesn’t even belong to their school or any of the ones around it. He supposes it looks sort of vintage, so that might explain it.

“Hey,” Lance greets, cool as you please. “Shirogane, right?”

“Keith.”

“Uh-huh. Lance.”

“Yep,” Keith says, popping the ‘p.’ He steps aside, and Lance steps in.

“I didn’t bring a pencil, by the way,” He says, and he doesn’t even sound sheepish. That’s strike one.

“You didn’t bring a –” Keith has to take a deep breath. _Patience yields focus._ That’s what Shiro always says. “Nevermind. It’s fine. I have extra.”

“I figured,” Lance grins toothily. Strike two? Strike one-and-a-half? It’s annoying either way.

Keith sighs. “You should be more prepared. Let’s just get to work.”

———

“I don’t get it,” Lance announces. They’d been going over this formula for nearly _half an hour –_ Most of which Lance had spent looking at his phone and twirling his (Keith’s) pencil, so _of course_ he didn’t get it.

After Keith facepalms in frustration for the third time that evening, Lance pipes up, “You’re a terrible teacher, you know?”

“You’re a terrible _student!”_ Keith gripes. “God, why do I even try? I heard about that time you were too busy staring at Altea’s tits to take a test. You’re just a hopeless fuckboy.”

“It was a Spanish test! I already _speak_ Spanish!” Lance defends.

“Then why did you take the class?!”

“Easy A!”

“Then why did you – Gah! Not taking the tests completely defeats the purpose of an easy A! You’re so _stupid!”_ Keith cries.

“Oh yeah? Well, your whole aura just screams bitchy bottom who needs to be put in his place,” Lance snarks.

“My _aura?”_ Keith asks, incredulous.

“Yeah.” Lance confirms with confidence, arms crossed.

“I can’t believe you. Fine, if my ‘aura’ says I’m a bitchy bottom, then _your_ aura says you’re an all-talk top who can’t deliver.” Keith bitches, fully aware of what he’s getting himself into. Lance is infuriating, but hot, and the arguing is doing more for Keith than he would have expected.

“Why you… I’ll show you delivering,” Lance growls, yanking Keith towards him by the wrist. Keith yelps as he falls face first into Lance’s chest, only to have Lance grip his jaw and force him to look him in the eye. “You wanna see what I’m capable of?”

Not one to be outdone, Keith lunges upwards, grabbing Lance’s face and pulling their mouths together. He scrambles from where he’d been slouched against Lance’s figure to scramble up onto his lap, helped along by Lance’s hands on his hips. The air seems hot around them as they slot their lips together, both of them pushing and pulling hard enough to bruise. Lance slips his tongue out to taste Keith’s lips, and Keith responds with a harsh nip to Lance’s.

Lance fists a hand in Keith’s hair to yank him away, leaving them both panting into the inches of space between them. “I’m gonna bend you over your own damn desk, how about that?”

“Fine by me. At least that way I don’t have to look at you.”

And then Lance is standing, the arm around Keith’s lower back supporting him the short distance between Lance’s seat and the desk where he deposits him. Lance clears away some of the various papers and textbooks on the desk with one careless sweep, which Keith kicks him lightly in the hip for. Lance only catches him by the ankle and pulls Keith’s legs apart, stepping in between them at the same moment that Keith starts dragging him in by the lapels of his letterman.

Their lips and tongues tangle together once more, and Lance slots his growing bulge against Keith’s, pressing him into the desk with his grinds. Keith has to lean back to accommodate Lance braced over him, but he doesn’t mind, not when Lance’s arms on either side of him make him feel so trapped, and in such a good way. The friction between their hips is delicious enough to have both of them moaning into the kiss, which is why Keith nearly maims Lance for pulling away.

“Turn around,” Lance says.

“Why? That was actually _good,”_ Keith whines.

“You can bitch at me more if we’re not kissing,” Lance incentivizes, and to be entirely honest, Keith would rather spend the next thirty minutes with his tongue down Lance’s throat, but he’s got a reputation to uphold.

“Good point,” He responds, standing up off the desk to turn around.

“That’s it. Now,” Lance begins, “Let me get this off you.” His hands slide up the front of Keith’s shirt, making him gasp, and then he’s nosing Keith’s long hair aside so that he can kiss the back of his neck. He pulls away for just a second to get Keith’s now bunched-up shirt up and over his head, then goes right back to mouthing at the top of Keith’s spine as his hands fall to his bare stomach and waistband. He takes his time rubbing at the tone there while his hardening cock presses at Keith’s prone ass. Keith can only shudder into the brace of his own arms on the desk as he feels so completely enveloped in _Lance,_ even though he’s not facing him.

He doesn’t realize it when Lance gets his fly down until he’s shoving both underwear and jeans down in one go, giving Keith time to step out of them after he yelps. He hears rustling behind him as Lance pulls off his letterman, another pause in the lavishing of kisses on his neck as his shirt comes off. It’s then that Lance must look down at Keith’s ass, sensitive and flushed pink, because he _wolf-whistles,_ and fuck turning around to see Lance’s abs, Keith might just do it so he can slap him, instead.

“Damn, baby. You’re gonna look so cute bent over.”

And Keith is _mad,_ but also more turned on than he’d like to admit, so he says, “Are you gonna _do it_ or are you just gonna keep talking about it, because you’re not exactly disproving the ‘all-talk’ thing, here.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m getting to it. Hold this for me, will ya?” Lance says, handing him a small bottle of lube from the pocket of his jeans.

“Seriously?! You forgot to bring a pencil, but you brought lube?” Oh, he’s _definitely_ going to strangle him. Later. After he gets dicked.

“Gotta be prepared, Keith.” Lance snarks as he steps out of his jeans and takes back the lube, slicking his digits up before pressing in the tip of his first finger. “Lay against the desk for me.”

Keith grumbles, but complies, straining to keep his voice even at the intrusion. “What made you think you’d even need it?”

“You’ve got a cute ass, alright?”

Keith’s face flushes an angry red. “That doesn’t mean you were gonna get to tap it!”

“Well, we’re here, aren’t we?” And Keith can’t very well argue with that, so he growls instead, covering up a noise as Lance pushes in his second finger after finding that Keith’s hole was already loose enough for the first. “Ooh, loose already. You play with yourself?”

That doesn’t help Keith’s blushing situation. “Would you just shut your mouth and get on with it already?”

“Nuh-uh-uh, Keith. Still only two fingers.” Lance says, giving a sharp thrust of those fingers for emphasis.

“I’m sure that’s more than enough,” Keith remarks dryly.

“It isn’t,” says Lance, simple and serious.

Keith almost believes him for a second, just from tone of voice alone. “Oh, I bet it is!”

“You wanna see for yourself?”

“Yeah, put it in.”

“Are you vaccinated?”

“What am I, Amish? Of course I’m vaccinated.”

“Then I’m not using a condom.” Lance says, dumping more lube in his palm to slick up his cock.

“Fuck off. I don’t wanna clean up your mess.”

“You’ll be begging for my ‘mess’ before you know it,” Lance growls, pressing the lubed-up head to the pucker of Keith’s hole. “Yes or no?”

Embarrassingly, Keith’s objections to Lance going raw fly right out the window as soon as he feels Lance’s stiff cock prodding at his hole, and he shudders. “Fine.”

Lance presses his hips forward slowly, getting about an inch in before Keith realizes that _fuck, he was right_. Keith plays with himself often enough, but despite that, he definitely isn’t prepared for the sheer thickness of Lance’s endowments. Still, his stubbornness makes him hold out as Lance pushes in another inch, holding his breath and biting down hard on his lip as he tries his hardest to relax around Lance’s cock, but it’s no use.

“Alright,” Keith relents, all the breath leaving him at once. “Fuck, you’re too big. Pull out.”

“That’s what I thought,” Lance smirks, drawing back carefully. To Keith’s surprise, he swoops down to kiss the shell of Keith’s ear once fully unsheathed. “Now, will you just relax and let me take care of you?”

“Say whatever you gotta say to make yourself feel better about having _another_ meaningless hookup.” Keith grouses.

“Oof. Harsh,” Lance says, replacing his cock with two fingers.

He takes his time now, makes sure he can spread his fingers nice and wide before adding a third. Keith keeps his mouth shut, because as fun as it is to argue with Lance, getting himself all riled up isn’t conductive to relaxing his hole far enough to take a dick like Lance’s. Which, okay, was a _total_ surprise. Yeah, Lance is hot, but guys who act like him don’t have a whole lot going for them in the downstairs department. That’s just a fact of the universe. Keith hates to admit it, but it’s starting to seem like Lance’s cocky attitude might just come from _actual_ sexual prowess, especially once he considers how boneless he feels around his fingers… Shit.

 _Time to face the music,_ Keith thinks as Lance lines himself up once more. “Fucking finally. You’re big, but it’s not like I’m gonna break, you know?”

“Still bratty, even when I’ve got you bent over your own desk? Guess I’ll just have to fuck the obedience right into you.” Lance places his hands on Keith’s bare shoulders for leverage as he sinks in, moaning as he does so. Keith, too, moans, but keeps it under his breath – He doesn’t want Lance to get any cockier than he has to before Keith loses control.

Lance rocks his hips a few times, and Keith is maybe enjoying himself a little too much imagining the way Lance must be biting his lip, but then tan fingers are trailing down Keith’s back and completely distracting him from that thought when they end up at his ass. Lance has the audacity to _squeeze_ Keith’s cheeks, rubbing his thumbs into them, and is just starting to lift one hand when…

“Don’t you _dare,”_ Keith hisses, having twisted sharply in order to snatch Lance’s wrist. He will _not_ be spanked by some blue-eyed fuckboy who thinks he can get away with anything, thank you very much. At least, not yet.

Lance takes one look at the vice grip now encircling his wrist and his eyes widen, gulping nervously. Lance obviously doesn’t take him seriously most of the time, but Keith _knows_ how fast his reflexes are – Lance is wise not to push it.

A nervous chuckle to diffuse the tension. “You got it, babe,” Lance promises as he leans forward to place his mouth on Keith’s.

The angle is awkward, but Lance makes it work, almost curling around him to reach his mouth. Lance is an undeniably good kisser, and it pisses Keith the fuck off. Pisses him off even more when Lance stops, but he doesn’t say anything about it, only wiggles his ass to communicate to Lance to _get with the program._

And get with the program Lance does. Righting himself over Keith once more, he drags himself out nearly to the glans, then pushes back in. Keith lets himself close his eyes as he pillows his head in his arms, raising up on his toes for a better angle. Lance’s hands are still on his ass, but he decides he doesn’t mind too much – Not when Lance is sliding in and out of him so smooth, getting him nice and warmed up for what he hopes will be the dicking of a lifetime.

Suddenly, Keith realizes something. He can’t feel the warmth of Lance’s body against his backside – More specifically, he can’t feel Lance’s hips touching his ass on every thrust, because they aren’t. Keith sits up again and looks over his shoulder to investigate, but he can’t quite see where Lance is penetrating him…

“Hold on,” Keith says, and Lance slows to a stop almost immediately. “Are you… not… all the way in?” He questions, confusion riddling his every feature.

He supposes he has his answer when Lance smirks. “Nope. Still got two more inches to go.”

Keith whips back around, hoping to god that his hair is long enough to cover the blush now riding up his neck and cheeks. He slaps a hand to his mouth to hopefully cover up the hot moan he lets out at the implication of those words… Fuck, not even the implication, the _meaning_.

Lance is already thick and throbbing inside of him, and about as deep as Keith’s longest dildo. And there’s still. More. To take.

“Fuck,” Keith whimpers softly between his fingers

“Think you can handle it, sweetpea?” Lance purrs, caressing his hip.

“H-honestly? I’m not sure.” All the blood vessels in Keith’s face feel like they’re about to burst. He can’t believe he just _admitted_ that!

Lance just continues stroking his side. “You don’t have to take it all if you don’t want to,” He says gently. Gentle, and honest, but still with that hot breath against Keith’s ear. There’s no challenge, but Keith isn’t backing down, anyways.

Keith takes a deep breath to steady himself. “You have my permission to try.”

Lance lets out a loose laugh. “Thank god,” He says. “I mean, usually I can hold myself back, but I was damn close to just shoving it all in anyways when you blushed like that. You’re damn cute, Shirogane.”

Keith is blushing again, or rather, he never really stopped. “It’s Keith,” he corrects, pained. “If I’m gonna take your whole goddamn monster cock,” – That was meant to sound pejorative, but the breathless quality to Keith’s voice makes it sound like a compliment – “you’re gonna call me Keith.”

“Sure, Keith,” Lance says warmly.

Shakily, Keith lowers his body back down onto the desk, and Lance doesn’t dawdle before he begins moving again. Keith is now hyperfocused on the way Lance splits him open. It’s not like it hurts – Lance made damn sure of that – but it’s so big that it feels difficult to breathe around it, especially now that he knows there’s… more.

There are _noises,_ too. Slick sounds. Sticky sounds. Squelching sounds. It’s not like Keith’s never taken a dick before. He doesn’t know why he feels so dirty listening to them now, sounding out on each of Lance’s paced thrusts.

And it feels good. Not _amazing,_ not yet, because Keith knows they’re only getting started. But good. Good enough that he could almost completely relax at the internal massage he’s getting, especially with the way Lance’s cock grazes over his prostate… Just a graze every time, not necessarily demanding any attention… The way Keith’s skin tingles all over as his body revels in having sex… it’s almost like a spa treatment. And yet a certain tension in his shoulders still lingers, an embarrassment at the noises coming from behind him… at the quiet ones pouring out in front of him.

At the constant, plaguing knowledge that Lance’s dick is bigger than any toy or penis he’s ever seen in his life.

As if to cement that fact, Lance deepens his thrusts, slowly but surely sliding more of that slicked up cock into Keith’s body. Lance isn’t completely quiet either, all soft hums and quiet breaths behind him. Calculated in the way he measures his thrusts, but loose in how he expresses his own pleasure. Keith is almost envious at the ease with which Lance fucks him.

Keith loses himself a little bit at Lance speeds up. He’s more forceful, now, a little rougher with hands and hips, now that he knows Keith can take it. Lance’s musical breaths gets louder, and there isn’t much Keith can do to keep himself from moaning in response.

Keith is taking just a tiny bit more of Lance’s cock every time he pushes in. It takes several minutes, but Lance finally pushes forward the rest of the way, and Keith is finally, finally taking him balls deep. They both moan loudly at the feeling when Lance bottoms out. Lance is panting as he grinds forward, seeming as if he wants Keith to get comfortable with the whole thing before he starts thrusting again but still chasing his own pleasure.

“Wow,” Lance breathes. “It’s been a long time since someone’s taken me down to the root.”

Keith fills his lungs with air before trying to squeeze down around Lance’s cock. “Feels good, doesn’t it?” Keith asks, voice quavering.

Lance’s hips stutter forward, but he’s already in as deep as he can go. “Fuck,” He moans. “Fuck, you tease. I’m gonna nail you so hard. No holding back.”

“Do it,” Keith challenges, tossing his hair. “Show me what you’re capable of.”

Lance lets out a guttural growl. “You’re gonna be so wrecked after this,” He promises.

“See what I mean about all talk?” Keith points out, still breathless. “Fuck me properly!”

He leaves no room to argue. Lance seems to be in a daze as he pulls out, then slams back in. It’s like he can’t believe Keith is real, and it’s almost cute, if a little egotistical. Keith feels his own walls contract as Lance drags himself out, as if trying to keep him in, then split open again when Lance returns. It leaves them both mewling for more.

And more they get. Lance shakes himself at least partially out of his fog and starts giving it to him for real. The desk is now knocking into the wall, and Keith can do nothing but hope it doesn’t dent it, hope it doesn’t dent _him_ where it presses into his upper thighs. He keeps sliding further forward onto the desk until his toes aren’t even touching the ground anymore, legs twitching uselessly in pleasure.

Lance groans out a curse, and it goes straight to Keith’s spine. “I could cum so quick from this,” He confesses, smaller than a whisper. Keith is lucky Lance has a carrying voice, or else he wouldn’t have been able to hear that tidbit over the desk and wall, the squelching noises, and his own moans. There’s a snappy comeback on the tip of his tongue, but Lance beats him to it, speaking just a little louder now, “Guess I’ll just have to find your spot.”

Oh. Oh no. There’s no way Keith is going to last if Lance finds his prostate. There’s no way he’ll be able to do _anything_ if Lance finds his prostate besides sit there and take it. And he’s got a reputation to uphold.

Lance isn’t gonna be able to hit Keith’s spot at the precipice of his thrusts, not with the length he’s packing, and they both know it, but he seems determined to at least hit it, anyways. He starts by rising up on the balls of his feet a bit, trying to get a higher angle, steps in closer to Keith and leans over him instead a second later. Keith’s breath hitches every time he gets close, which is _often,_ and he can’t even begin to come up with a reason why Lance should _stop doing that_ without sounding completely pathetic. _Oh Lance, pwease stop twying to find my pwostate, your cock is already so big and deep that I’ll pwobably cum untouched._ Yeah, right.

Keith is trying so hard not to come apart. Lance hasn’t found his spot yet, though it’s only a matter of time, and yet the waves of pleasure as Lance fucks him hard and deep, just missing what he’s looking for each time, are enough to have him seeing stars. Lance adjusts again, a minute little twitch that was probably unintentional, but then he _hits it_ , and Keith cries out involuntarily.

That’s pretty damning evidence, but Lance thrusts at just that angle again to make sure. This time he hits it even more full-on than before, and Keith shudders from head to toe with his moan.

Lance giggles breathlessly. “Found it,”

And Keith doesn’t even have time to protest before Lance is nailing it on every thrust, moving faster than he was before, and fucking every coherent though out of Keith’s brain. As expected, Lance is far too long to strike his prostate at the end of his thrusts, so instead he’s sliding against it somewhere in the middle and bottoming out anyways, doing his best to drag the underside of his cock against it as well. Keith feels like he’s been given a dose of laughing gas with the way his brain fizzles out at the pleasure.

Any tension left in his body completely drains away, and he’s left limp on the wooden desk as Lance has his way with him. He wants to babble, to beg – it feels like Lance has kicked his ass straight into subspace, almost literally fucking him into submission – But he uses his last shred of dignity to keep the slutty words from spilling out of his watering mouth. Unfortunately, he can’t catch his breath long enough to tamp the moans down, too.

His mind runs away from him, a million different fantasies flashing through his mind’s eye like lightning, all involving Lance. He wants to be on his knees, to be sucking Lance’s cock, to be _spanked…_

It’s that last thought that makes his hips jerk, unconsciously raising his ass. The motion causes Lance’s cock to press harder at his spot, which immediately makes his hips drop back down, overcome by sensation.

Keith thinks that maybe if he concentrates, he can ride the edge of his orgasm until Lance loses it. Just as long as Lance doesn’t do anything else to push him over the edge.

Famous last words.

Lance’s hands are moving back down to Keith’s ass, squeezing and rubbing over flushed, sensitive flesh… kneading his cheeks… Keith’s resolve is wavering. His _dignity_ is fading. Would it really be so bad to just ask for what he wants? He wants to cum so badly… He’s sure he will, if he just gives it a bit longer, lets Lance continue to fuck him with the force that’s driving his desk into the wall, might even last long enough to not embarrass himself, but he wants what he wants and it’s so _close…_

He wants to say it quietly. Wants to put it out into the air for Lance to hear it or not hear it, to take it or leave it, but he forgets that he’s currently wailing his voice raw, having gone deaf to his own sounds ages ago. When he does say it, it’s a wanton cry riding on a loud moan of _“Spank me!”_

Lance falters in his thrusts. “W-What? Are you sure?”

“Yes! Yes, please, spank me!” Now that he’s started, he can’t stop.

“But you said – “

“Do it! Please! I want it!”

Apparently, Lance only needs to be told twice. He moans loudly at Keith’s confirmation, then draws his hand back, and Keith bucks his hips wildly in excitement, still babbling. Lance brings his hand down, a loud _clap_ resounding around the room, tailed by Keith’s scream. Keith jerks against the desk as he cums, like a sensual firework, the sparks of it coursing through his body. Lance chokes out a groan, then slaps the other cheek – Keith isn’t sure if it’s a second orgasm or _what,_ but the pain sends a whole new wave of pleasure through him, and more of those burning sparks with it. He shoots onto his own stomach and desk, smearing it around as he twitches through the aftershocks.

Keith goes limp against the desk again, and Lance pulls out. “Oh fuck, Keith…” Keith can hear the sound of Lance jerking his lubed-up cock behind him. “Keith, I’m gonna cum, that was so sexy…”

Keith manages to pick himself up from the desk, just a little bit, enough to look over his shoulder and make eye contact with Lance. He looks so good, plush mouth dropped open, hair sweaty and ruffled, red cheeked… He can imagine he looks much the same. “Do, it, Lance,” He says, voice raspy. “Cum on my ass.”

Lance’s eyes drop back down at that, eyeing the twin hand prints on each of the globe’s of Keith’s ass, his throbbing, puffy-rimmed hole. A second later, he’s blowing his load, cum white and hot as he paints Keith’s stinging ass with it. Keith twitches every time a drop of it lands. Lance’s face crumples as he fists his cock, and Keith thinks the long, high-pitched moan that comes out of his mouth is the best thing he’s ever heard. Heat courses through him again as he watches him finish, _feels_ his release so acutely on his skin.

Lance steadies himself against the desk with one hand, fumbles behind him until he finds a chair and pulls it closer to drop into it. He looks wrecked and exhausted, but not nearly as much as Keith feels.

Lance pants through the comedown, spread loose and open on Keith’s chair. It’s a sight to behold, though he only gets to savor it for a moment before Lance scooches his seat forward and drags Keith off the desk into his lap. Keith groans in displeasure as Lance kisses his neck.

“Lance, I’m sitting in your load.”

“Mmm, but I want you here.” He mumbles into his shoulder.

“Cuddling is supposed to happen _after_ cum has been cleaned off of people’s asses,” Keith says, snuggling further into Lance’s lap. “And stomachs,” Keith grimaces, looking down.

Lance’s fingers find his navel, and Keith feels him jerk in his seat. “You came!” Lance crows. “You came because I spanked you!”

“What- No! There were a lot of things going on, it wasn’t just that!” Keith flails.

“So you admit it was good?” Lance asks, shit eating grin on his face.

“I- uh…” Keith can’t actually deny that, which only makes Lance beam wider.

Lance wraps his arms tighter around Keith, pulls him closer as he nuzzles his jugular. “I think I’m starting to get it. You’ll let anyone do anything to you as long as you get some good dick. Isn’t that right?” Lance croons.

“No!” Keith insists, flushing hot at the belated dirty talk.

“Mm. So, just me then? You got a thing for me, Shirogane?”

“For the last time, it’s Keith – Shirogane isn’t even my real last name – and no. I do not. No matter how cuddly you are after sex.”

Lance just hums into his neck again. He seems to be working up a nice mark there, and Keith can’t bring himself to tell him to stop.

They take longer than Keith thinks is necessary to get up again, long enough that Keith has to stop by the bathroom to get a wet washcloth so they can clean themselves off.

Once fully dressed, Lance chimes “I’m totally getting a different tutor. You suck at this.” Keith is left spluttering and offended for a moment before Lance continues, “Buuut, you can have my number, if you wanna hook up again sometime, sweetcheeks.”

“Wh— _no._ ” Keith asserts. “No to that nickname, and no to your number. As if you haven’t already given it to every bottom in school. _You_ can have _my_ number, and I’ll see if I have time for you ever again.”

Lance only grins and hands him his phone. “Type away, sweetcheeks.”

Keith glares, but does as told. Afterwards, he walks him to the door, but is unsure what to do once he gets there.

Lance picks it up for him. “See you later, thiccums,” he sings, waving over his shoulder with his phone in hand. Keith slams the door in his face.

Only later, over dinner with Shiro, does Keith realize what he’s done. “Oh, no,” Keith groans out loud.

“What is it?” Shiro asks, concerned

“I gave him my number.”

 _Great,_ Keith thinks. _Now I’ll never catch a break from him._

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know in the comments if this got you off, and so that I can feel proud of myself for writing porn instead of doing schoolwork. Follow me on tumblr @prettypheromoans if you'd like to see more. My ko-fi is at http://ko-fi.com/prettypheromoans


End file.
